


"Change" | Death Note AU | BTS

by MaDtt



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaDtt/pseuds/MaDtt
Summary: What happens when Kim Seokjin, an assistent teacher on Seoul High, gets hold of a powerful notebook?Bad things.Who will help him?Who will stop him?





	"Change" | Death Note AU | BTS

_Oh tell me that dark could never win the light_

_Oh tell me that wrong could never win the right_

_Baby tell me that someday we gon’ stop the fight_

_And tell me that every, everything gon’ be alright_

_The world is gonna change_

 

**Namjoon’s POV:**

I sighed as I put down the 13th book I found with an interesting cover, but not an interesting story. I had to find a book real quick, or Mr. Dwon would get on my nerves for the coming few weeks. That was how it worked during English, at least, if you didn’t do the assignment the right way. And it was even worse if the teacher didn’t usually go easy on you, because of your additude. Apparently marks didn’t affect the way that man thought about people, seeing as I was the best English student in his class. As I went on looking for a good book, time passed a bit too quick. I ended up grabbing a book real quick, (although it seemed like it just appeared there suddenly, but I shrugged that off. It was probably my imagination after all) since the bell already had rung and I had to rush to my next class. The only class I didn’t want to get late for; music.

 

“G major.” The Mrs. Lee said, our music teacher, everyone was behind a keyboard, for the upcoming test everyone had to be able to know and play basic chords. I chuckled a bit as I heard the wrong chord being played a few seats next to mine, this would mean a scolding. This person got scolded by our assistant teacher. His name was Kim Seokjin, he graduated 1 year ago from the same school as me. Which was Seoul High, also known as the prison I was in that exact moment. Seokjin was a senior when I met him, and just like me, he always hung out in the music classroom, that way we became friends. We never changed our habits of hanging out in this classroom, we just did it together now. It was pretty weird to have him teaching me now that I’m in my senior year at first, but now I’m used to it; he even let’s me stay after class, knowing my passion for music, and our old habits.

The truth to be said, I always liked him. Of course you like your friends, but this was different. It was adoring, maybe even loving. It took me an exact year to realise that though. But homosexuality, or bisexuality wasn't really appreciated in Korea yet, so I always kept those feelings buried deep inside me. Too scared to let them out. Or even be noticed. 

 

Like always these 2 hours passed fast, and after class ended, I stayed. Seokjin taught me some more things, and I taught him things too. It always went like that because we were both very involved with music. We both learned new things every day, and shared that with eachother. 

 

“How are your grades going?” He asked, slightly distracted by a song he found. “Good, as always.” I shrugged and kept on doing what I was busy with, which was writing. “They just want me to change my behavior, I’m not even the worst kind.” I muttered, which earned me a ‘Yeah right’ from him. I didn’t notice it when Seokjin took my book out of my backpack, the one I got myself for English. “Ah, what kind of book is this even?” I heard him say with a chuckle. I looked up, curious. I didn’t pay attention to the cover or story yet. “Dunno, was in a hurry, randomly picked one.” I simply said, the cover was all black, and now that I looked at it better it looked more like a notebook to me than a book.

 

The next question caught me off guard though.

 

“Can I have it?” He asked me, suddenly interested in it. I frowned, not knowing why he suddenly wanted it. But that frown was soon to be replaced by a smirk, as I might could get something out of this too. “What will you give me for it, Jin~?” I asked. “First of all, you brat, i’m still your Hyung, show some respect. Second of all, I’ll make sure you won’t get into detention next time you and Jackson have a stupid fight.” He said and chuckled. His laugh made me weak everytime. I couldn’t say no to that. “Fine, have it, Hyung.” I said and stood up, laughing too now. “I’ll get a new book now and go home after that. See you Friday.” I said smiling and went back to the school library. And at last, went home after another long day at school.

 

**Seokjin’s POV:**

My day went as always, helping during music class. And also as always, Namjoon stayed after his class. I thought it was nice to have him keeping me company, it would get boring after school anyways when I had to do all the paperwork for Mrs. Lee. Me and Namjoon had been friends for 3 years now, and he always amazed me with his writing skills and intelligence. What also amazed me, was how he could go from super cute to a cocky brat who got into fights way too much, and losing them. I had told him enough times to watch out and take care of himself, but I always thought he had a point. He didn’t get into fights for nothing, he tried to help people that couldn’t help themselves. That’s one of the things I adored about him.

 

Today was slightly different, as I found a weird notebook in his backpack. It said something stupid about people dying when you wrote their names in it, who even believed that? Maybe it was some sort of horror story book, so I asked him if I could keep it. I was just curious, and I loved horror stories.

 

I sat down at my desk at home, finally having some free time. Checking out that book couldn’t hurt, could it? 

 

I opened it, noticing it was just a mere notebook. Maybe they made it this way to add effect to the story?

 

· The human whose name written in this note shall die.

· This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person’s face in their mind when writing his/her name. 

· Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

· If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person’s name, it will happen.

· If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

 

I frowned as I finished reading all the rules and turned the page, only to be greeted by names of others. “Interesting story..” I muttered and turned another page, which was completely blank. “What the?” I said and kept turning all pages, until I reached the back. Nothing. “Who would even pay for this crap..” I simply put it away, and as soon as i did that i heard my stomach growl. “Time for something to eat.” I said, food was a great solution to everything. I made my way to the kitchen and started doing what I'm best at, which is cooking. When i finished, I sat down at my desk again and started eating my food, peacefully, distracted from the weird thoughts the notebook gave me.

 

That was, until I saw my food disappear the moment i took a glance at the notebook. “Alot of people would buy this, princess~” I heard behind me, mixed with the sound of chewing. I widened my eyes at the sound and the shadow hovering over me. That's when I made a huge mistake by turning around, only to face a freaking monster. I was in pure shock and terror for a great three seconds, before jumping out of my chair, screaming. 

 

“Than is the name, nice to meet you.” The creature said, smirking.

 

And all I could do was scream more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first BTS story, don't hate me pls.


End file.
